


Day 7: Reunion

by Del_la_sol



Series: White Rose Week Prompts [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And she's not leaving without her, F/F, Ruby missed Weiss, Weiss missed Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Ruby has sneaks to Atlas to see Weiss.





	Day 7: Reunion

Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. It shouldn't be possible, but the evidence was right in her hands. She stared at her scroll, once again reading over the message that displayed on its screen.

_I’m outside your house. This place is huge! Which room are you in?_

_~Ruby Rose_

She was here. More than that, she was right outside. Weiss could feel tears of happiness well up in her eyes, but she fought them back. She had to give Ruby some kind of signal. Opening her window letting the cool night air rush into her room, Weiss casted one her of glyphs into the air and maintained it. Hoping that Ruby was near enough to see it before one of the guards did.

It only took a minute for a voice to call out below her.

“Weiss! Down here!” She quietly called.

Right below her window was the girl Weiss had dreamed of seeing again ever since her father took her away. Ruby waved her arms up at her.

“A little help. There isn’t exactly a convenient tree for me to climb up.”

Without a second thought, she canceled her first glyph to cast more up the side of her house to her window. She stepped away when she saw Ruby begin to run up the glyphs to meet her. A second later and the brunette was climbing through her window and standing in front of her.

“Thanks. It would have taken me forever to find your room without your – “

Before she could finish, Weiss had already captured her in a hug. Tears finally flowing down her face. Ruby was caught off guard but returned the hug with the same energy Weiss did.

They stayed like this for minutes on end. Not saying anything, simply enjoying each other’s embrace.

Weiss eventually moved back a bit, letting her hands rest on her girlfriend’s waist. Tears still stinging her eyes.

“I missed you so much.” She sobbed.

Ruby removed one of her hands from the heiress’ shoulders to wipe away a tear running down her face.

“I missed you too.” She replied. A comforting smile on face. A smile that Weiss couldn’t live without anymore.

Taking a few moments to collect herself, Weiss looked over the younger girl. She had grown to be taller than her in months they were separated. Now, looking every bit like the young woman she was. Her features were sharper, but still contained the playfulness she was known for.

She grabbed Ruby’s hand and lead her to one of the chairs near the fireplace in her room. Only letting go to get a chair for herself.

When she sat down, she noticed Ruby looking around her room. Curiosity coloring her silver eyes. For the first time in a while, Weiss smiled. She have grown physically, but she was still the same girl she was at Beacon. That was good.

“Ruby, why are you in Atlas?” She asked. Once again taking her hand in her own.

“I came to get you!” The brunette replied gleefully. “Though Uncle Qrow is probably wondering where I am right now.”

“Your Uncle’s here too?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, he’s in Mistral. I kind of had to sneak away to come here.”

“What would possess you to do that?”

She averted her gaze. A light pink coming to her cheeks. “I really wanted to see you. It had been so long and I couldn’t wait anymore.”

It was now Weiss’ turn to blush. Gripping Ruby’s hand tighter as she averted her gaze.

“I was actually hoping, I could convince you to come back with me.”

Weiss sighed. Turning her gaze to the floor. “I can’t Ruby.”

“Why not?” Despite not looking at her, she could the sadness in her voice.

Weiss didn’t really want to recall the events up till now. But Ruby deserved to know after coming this far.

“I caused an incident at my father’s dinner party a few days ago with my summoning. Now, he has me on a strict watch.”

She decided it was best not to tell her he had struck her as well. Knowing Ruby, she would have marched right to him and retaliated.

She lifted her head to meet her girlfriend’s gaze once more. “He renounced my title as heiress Ruby. He doesn’t even want me leaving this room, let alone this mansion.”

Weiss could see a million emotions on Ruby's face. Shocked that a father could his child like that, anger that he would treat Weiss like that, and sadness that Weiss had to go through that treatment.

Weiss simply kept her head down, dejected. As much as she wanted to leave with her, her father probably had spies all over the city ready to inform him of her escape. They wouldn't get far and when they got caught, she was scared for what he could possibly do to Ruby.

Suddenly, Ruby released her hand and stood. A fiery determination in her eyes.

“Do you still have your rapier?” she asked.

Weiss nodded and gestured towards Myrtenaster’s carrying case on the dresser near her bed.

“Grab it and whatever you want to take with you. We’re both leaving tonight.”

Weiss stood abruptly. “But…”

Her protest was cut off by Ruby putting a finger up to her lips.

“Do you really want to stay here, Weiss?”

It wasn’t even a question. Weiss wanted out of here as fast as she could. To put as much distance between her, her father, and Atlas itself as possible.

Ruby nodded, having apparently seeing her answer on her face. She walked back over to the window, opening it to check around for any guards.

“Just get us over the walls and I can probably get us to airship docks with my semblance.”

“Can you even go that far without tiring yourself out? Keep in mind, you’ll be carrying me and my father has spies everywhere.”

Ruby shot her a confident smile. “The next airship to Mistral leaves in two hours. I promise you we’ll be on it.”

Weiss was speechless. There was no hint of failure in her voice. Ruby was ready to outrun Jacques Schnee and all his resources. Her confidence quieting all doubts in her mind. In front of her was the not just her girlfriend, but the leader of Team RWBY. A leader she was more than happy to follow.

Grabbing Myrtenaster, all the lien she had on her, and her scroll, Weiss joined Ruby at window. When gave the signal that they clear, she used her glyphs to make series of platforms leading pass the mansion’s walls.

Ruby jumped out first, then helped Weiss. Taking her into her arms, the moment she they securely on the first platform.

“You ready?”

Weiss gave a Ruby quick kiss. “Ready.”

A second later, they were speeding across the glyphs and over the wall. Only stopping when Ruby needed a break.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, my job is done for the week. Hope everybody enjoyed White Rose Week as much as I did.


End file.
